Heaven When We're Home
by pretend it was just a dream
Summary: On a business trip to Boston, Haruhi starts to feel a bit homesick.


She wasn't exactly sure why she kept thinking about her apartment back in Japan.

Maybe it was because that was where all of her friends were, or maybe she was just tired of working. The past few days had been rather tiring. Full of meetings and conferences... She was running on minimal sleep. Even if she had a more flexible and, dare she say it, more reasonable schedule while on her business trip in Boston, Haruhi knew that she wasn't going to be getting enough sleep anyways-the reason being Tamaki.

She missed her husband deeply, though she wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't like the two never spoke on the phone. They did every evening... Evening for him, anyway.

While she was in Boston for a business trip that was paid for by her boss, Tamaki had decided to take some time and visit Paris to visit his mother. He typically called when it was six in the evening in Paris, but that meant that Haruhi was missing her only free time until usually eight thirty at night, when her last meeting was getting out.

At noon, she would sit in her hotel room and wait for her phone to ring as she sipped a cup of coffee she had gotten from a small coffee shop down the street on her way back from the building that the Boston branch of her law company was run through. For the first few days, she had tried to eat something during this time, but she couldn't bring herself to take a bite of whatever food she had decided upon. She was far too busy laughing with her husband and secretly being homesick.

She knew that he wouldn't want to distract her from eating, and that if he knew that she wasn't, he wouldn't spend nearly as much time with her on the phone. Haruhi sighed at the thought. She didn't think that she could handle have less time to speak with her husband, as much as she hated to admit it.

She had always been so independent, when had she become so reliant on Tamaki to help her to stay sane and to get through the day? When she was first starting at Ouran, he annoyed her more than anything, but now.. Now she couldn't go a day without him. Some people called it true love, but Haruhi had no idea what to call it.

As she sat in on the bed in her suite, she watched the clock on the nightstand as the minutes slowly passed her by. When the clock reached twelve-o-one, she sighed. Haruhi knew that it would be unreasonable if she got upset at Tamaki for not being exactly on time with the call, but she was getting restless just sitting there waiting for him.

Even if he didn't call (a possibility Haruhi didn't even want to consider), she would understand. He probably got caught up talking with his mother or visiting with old friends. She sighed as she watched another minute pass by, and then another.

Haruhi got up from her spot on the bed and made her way across her room, to the window, where she looked down at the busy street below. She liked Boston, sure, but her heart ached to be back home. Even though she had never really been homesick before, she knew that's what this was.

Just then came the ringing of her cellphone. At the sound, Haruhi practically sprung for her phone, smiling as she pressed the "Answer call" option on the screen. Letting out a breath, she said, "Hello?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed like an excited child, getting her to laugh. Even though he managed to make her smile, his voice somehow made her feel worse.

She wanted him there in Boston, beside her. She needed to feel his arms wrapped around her tightly. She needed him. She needed him. She needed him.

"Hi Tamaki," she responded, trying to sound pleasant, but her sadness tainted her voice. Haruhi cursed herself silently.

Her husband must have been able to pick up on it too because his next words were, "What's wrong?" Tamaki's tone was full of concern, it only made her heart ache more. Why did he have to be so far away?

It took the woman a moment to gather the courage to reply truthfully. "I-I just...I really miss you," she started, sounding exhausted as her sleepless night suddenly caught up with her. "And I want to go home. I really, really just want to be home."

Her voice was light; almost a whisper. Tamaki's heart broke when he heard her. Of course, he had wished that he was also by her side during his trip, but even more so at that exact moment.

"Haruhi..." he whispered. He knew he should say more, but what was there to add to the conversation? He knew that she wanted to be home? He knew that she missed him? Nothing seemed right, but the words came out anyway. "Haruhi, I know. I know that you want to be home, and you only have a couple more days until you fly back to Tokyo. Please don't be sad."

For the first time in a long while, he felt helpless.

Haruhi took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. She couldn't make him worry about her while he was with his mother, especially on his last night there. It just wouldn't be

fair to him. "I really miss you though," she replied.

So much for pulling yourself together, she scolded herself.

"And I miss you, Haruhi, but I promise that we won't be apart for much longer. I fly back tomorrow evening and I promise that I will be waiting for you at baggage claim at the airport, alright? I'm sorry that you're homesick."

Haruhi took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. She knew that it would take time to walk back to the office and to get herself together after she finished this call, she would have to hang up soon.

"I'm alright," she said, trying to convince herself and Tamaki.

Relief washed over him as he heard this. He knew she was trying to not get too upset. Haruhi was a strong woman.

"Tamaki, I have to go soon," she whispered, fiddling with the hem of her shirt; a Hitatchiin original designed and delivered by the twins themselves.

"Okay, Haruhi," he responded, trying to use a calming voice to make her feel a bit better. "Send a text if you need to, alright? I'm never too busy for my wife."

This earned a light laugh. "I love you, Tamaki."

"Je t'aime, Haruhi. I'll be waiting for you."

_**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_

**Just a real quick author's note to thank squirtlessquad on Tumblr for beta-ing.**

**Also, I got the inspiration for this story from a song by the band The Wailin' Jennys called **_**Heaven When We're Home.**_


End file.
